Hyperdimension Neptunia The guardian of Nations
by XenoTheReaper
Summary: Alex is a sarcastic Teen who just loves to game and hang with friends. But one day a mysterious fairy kidnaps him and gives him powers. Will he master his new skills, or will he go mad with power?
1. Chapter 1

It was a starry night, the moon was shining a calm light into the window of a teen passed out on the couch from way too much gaming. His hands were in the pocket of his custom white hoodie he ordered not to long ago. He wore the aforementioned white hoodie, black sweatpants, and black sneakers with two white stripes going up the shoe, He also had black hair and eyes. This is Alex, the teen who just loves to fuck with people. A loud bang rang around the room and Alex shot up and without thinking ran to it. The noise came from his kitchen that was down the hall from his living room. He ran into the kitchen to see a small goth looking fairy frantically trying to pick up the pan she dropped on the floor.

Alex: Hey! Who the fuck are you, and what are you doing in my kitchen?!

?: Fuck! you're awake!

Alex: What the hell do you mean?!

?: First, I'm Croire, your personal fairy guardian blah blah blah.

Alex: Still doesn't explain why you are here...

Croire: I'm here to take you to Hyperdimension so you can work for Arfoire.

Alex: Like an intern or something?

Croire: Nope you are going to fight!

Alex: But all I know how to use is a knife...

Croire: Not for long.

She then sent a wave of purple electricity throughout his body, paralyzing him in the process and eventually knocking him out.

 **Authors note: Hey guys it's me Xeno, I hope you enjoyed the first chapter of this. Sorry if it is a bit short because I wanted to get the start over this but it gets better I promise. Please do keep in mind that this is my first fanfic so sorry if I fuck up on a few parts.**

 **Ps: this will have a lot of swearing in it.**


	2. Chapter 2: The reveal

Alex woke up to find himself tied to what seemed to be a couch. He searched the room and saw the fairy he saw before resting on a book.

Alex: Hey! What the fuck is happening!

The fairy jumped and looked at Alex with a snarky expression.

Croire: Oh so you're awake now, took you long enough.

Alex: Yea sorry for BEING FUCKING ZAPPED OUT OF NOWHERE!

Croire: Chill out, besides you should be thankful that I did that.

Alex: And why is that?

Croire: Because you have powers now.

Alex looked at her with an expression that said "are you fucking kidding me"

Croire: No, I'm serious check it out.

Croire then flew over to Alex and placed a hand on his chest. After she put her hand on his chest it started glowing a dim white light.

Alex: What the fuck?!

The bonds tying Him down started to release, and he started to float up.

Croire: You don't have control over them yet but in about a week or so we can unlock your hidden potential.

Alex: My hidden what now?

Croire: Arfoire and I have been studying you for a while, and we have come to realize you have a hidden power inside of you we can exploit.

Alex: Exploit?

Croire: Don't worry about it.

After their little conversation Arfoire walked into the room and realized first that Alex was awake, and second that he was out of his restraints. She then hurriedly used magic to bind him down again.

Arfoire: Croire! Why did you let him out of his restraints even though I specifically told you not to?

Croire: He woke up and I was bored.

Alex: Why do I even have to be tied up?

Arfoire: Because you are dangerous.

Alex: How so?

Arfoire: You don't know how to use any of the power we gave you and I'm afraid that you will do something stupid with it.

Alex: Psshhhhh like what?

Arfoire: I don't like the amount of questions you are asking.

Alex: And I don't like being tied up but here we are!

Arfoire let him go and gestured him to follow her and he listened. She led him down a narrow hallway into a large room full of creatures in cages. there were a lot of weird creatures in the cages ranging from weird spider things to dogs that looked to be made of slime. Arfoire waled up to a huge cage that looked to be empty and opened it.

Arfoire: Get in!

Alex: ok...

He stepped into the large cage and realized he was not alone. But as soon as he tried to leave Arfoire had already shut the door. HE turned around to see a huge wolf charge at him and he dodged to the left. The creature kept attacking him and was way too fast for Alex to dodge all of its attacks. Then suddenly out of nowhere Alex started to glow white and two swords appeared in his hands. Without thinking he charged at the beast with unbelievable speed stabbing the wolf in the process shattering it into crystals. The glow faded and Alex fell to the floor exhausted.

Alex: What...the...FUCK...was that!

Arfoire: Interesting, very interesting.

 **Hey guys it's me again. Sorry for waiting so long to upload the second chapter I had to rewrite the first because it was super bad. I hope you are enjoying the story so far and please leave reviews god knows I need them.**


	3. Chapter 3: Training

Arfoire opened the cage letting Alex fall out and land on the floor. Alex was too exhausted to move after the "incident" that just happened so Croire use magic to lift him up and bring him back to the couch he woke up on and tie him up again.

Alex: Why...are..you tying...me...up?

Croire: Because you're dangerous even in that state.

Alex: HOW?!

Croire: That thing you turned into could come back at any moment if triggered.

Alex: What thing?

Arfoire: Your transformation.

Alex: Wait, I...can transform?

Croire: Yep and god knows what else you can do.

After that Croire and Arfoire left the room leaving him to his thoughts. A few hours later in the middle of the night they returned.

Arfoire: Croire wake him up.

Croire: k

Croire sent a shock throughout Alex's body jolting him awake **(pun intended)**

Alex: What the hell are you doing!?

Croire: Training you.

Alex: It's in the middle of the fucking night!

Arfoire: Stop yelling and follow us.

Arfoire untied him and pulled him up and gestured to follow her. To Alex's surprise he felt the best he's felt in years just like everything healed in only a few hours. Arfoire took them to a clearing in the middle of the woods and ordered him to sit down.

Arfoire: To strengthen your powers you need to train your mind.

Alex: What do you mean?

Croire: She means meditate!

Alex listened and sat down with his legs crossed and closed his eyes. He focused on thinking of his power that he just obtained

?: H̢̛̯̗͚͇͕̙͇̏́͋͗̓̍͝ę̶̲̬͙̪̤̺̦͕̎̈́̊͌͐͜͡y̠͚̮̗̗͎̎͂̈́͐̾͐̎͗͠!

Alex(in head): Who are you?

?: t̸̡̧̛̳̱͇̐̐̀͆̊͢͢͡ḥ̵̗̰́̇̒̆͑̌̆̈͢͝ͅa̴̼͓̳͓͔̤̳̽̊̇̽́͝͞ṫ̘̖̘̬̗͋̓͋͛̀̏̾͜͠͝'̡̡̖̗̳̥̱͖͆̑̔̊̍̃̒̐̊͜s̷̝͈̹̹̉́̍̐̔́͜͟ n͈̖̩͕͒͒́̈́͂̈͢͟͝o̧̧̝͖̼̾͌̀̅̈̂ẗ̬̮͇̥̦́̈̋̓̇̀ į̴̪̦̰͍̇͛͐͋̍̑́̈͘̚m̸̧̛̹̦̗͚͉̐̃̊̽͌̎̚p̪̰̰̺̖͇̩̫̱͛͊͆̍̃̊͝ớ̷͙̰̘͚̱̬̺̬͐͗͒̈͒́͢͜͠r̙̥̳̀̈́͛͂̾̾͋̓͟͟͝t̴͕̙͔̬̬̗͚͚̎́̋̃̈a̸͍̲̠͍̟̞̿̍̍͛̄͂͌̋ǹ̡̘̦̼͕̒̑͆̔͒̾̋͟ţ͙̺͔͔͉̖̦́̈̏͊͌̌̇͘͜ r̛̰̠͎̼̟͓͆̀̅͑͋͡ͅī̙̩̝͓͗͋̃̏̅͜͢͞͡͝g̢̧̛͉̰̫͙̥̭̣̹͋͒̀̒̕͝h̯̙̘̦̻̥̩̐̿͛͑̎̌̿͠t̠̪͇̳̟̎̔́̂̕ ṋ̶͙͙̺̇́̃͋̽͟͞͡ơ̸̢̻̘̗̥̂̃̃̑͒̎͋̚͘w̵̢̢̛̩̼̫͙͆͒̓́͌̓̒̚,̴͓̘̯͖̻̍̃̄͂̉͝ b̨̧̜̪̌̔̚͜͠͡u̳̬̱̩͕͒͌͌̈́̍̓̍̒̈t̛͕̭̗͙͉̅̓͐͌̓̕̚͜͝͠ Į̵̢̝̺͈͈̽͐͑̇̋͘̚ å̴̙̩͓͇̪̤͇̥̻͌̃̒̀͐m̶̡̳̳͔̳̦͗̌́̓̋ h̳̮̰̦͍͎̉̐̿͗̓ͅe̵̡̡̛̘̘̞̱̻͒̒̈́̾̕͘͝ͅr̸̡̬͓̗̤̠͓͖͚̻̽̀̀̄̍̚e̬̞̼̫̍͛́͗̌̚͜͢͠͠͞ t̢͈͈̲̣̦̤̍́̐̈́̐̒͐̋͒͢ȏ̴͚̗͓̬͚̝̓͐̆̿̋̀̀͞ h̷̲̟̖͖͙̑̅̒̽̋̄̔͛̄̕ẽ̶͓̪̼̘̖̄̎͛̅̿̌̚͘ļ̵̣̥̲̯̗̮̻̓̈̆̎̓̕͜͡p̶̨̡̜͎̥͙̝̞̟͋͐͆́̽̌̕

Alex: Help?

?: Į̸͓̳̞̰̲͑͊̿̈̋̚ c̡̱̭̖̯̜͗͊͆͂̑̇͑̕a̶̪͍͙͋̅̽͐̕͜ͅň̷̡͖̣̱͚͍͓̙͋͊͑̔̒͂͘͡ g̸̻̝̳̝͉̠̣̱̱̈͋̀͘͞ͅi̗̭̰͉͉̹͌͛̌̕̚͠v̵͎̻̟̥̱͙̈̿̄̃͡͝ͅȩ̧̛̥̮͈̯̒̃̊͐͜͞ ỹ̴̫͓̟̝̞͕̩̥̓͋̿̄̓̋̕͘͜o̶͕̩̺͎̬̎̑̅̍͗̅̚u̶̧̨̦̥͔͓͐̔͑̓̒́͛͟͡͠ ṃ̠͙̗̽̏̽́̍̔̚͠ͅơ̢̡̧̧̖͍̫̜̟͕̇̈̀̊̃̍̚͘r̷̰̮̝̘̜͓̅͛̇͂̒͟ẻ̶̬͖̤̠̞̞͚͔͛̌̋̕͢ p͎̮͍̪̝͖̻̉̈́̇̀́͛͆͝͡͠ͅo̸̪͈̞̲̬̥̎̉̈̔͒̔̊͊̚w͓͓̗̟̠͉͉̓̋̌͑́͋͂͡ë̸̘͖̩͇̻̃̿̓̆̈́̕͟͠r̥̪̭̘̰̭̹̻͆̆́͛͂͋̌̈̐̚͟,̨̟̻̱̞͙̙̤̾̊̃̊̚ͅ b̼̝͎͇̬̩̙̮̯̓̆́̀͟͡͡u̷͍͕̗̘̙̻͖̪̰̍͌̒̓̕͟t̠̣͕͉̜͙̻̘͙̑̒̀͆̊͗͝ ő̡͎̜̯̖̜̳̲͎̇̍̍͘n̷̢̧̡͕͉̙̲̟̝̪̄͒́͆̏̚͝l̡͓͈̦̦̺͙̯̿̌̽̇̀̇̀͞͝͡y̧̥͕̱̦̫͐͒̑̔͐̿̍ i̷̡̧̛͓̲̼̙͔͈͈͌͛̒̋̓́̍f̸̛͇͍̗̗͎̹̥͒̿͛̄͒̅͊̒͟͟͠ y͖̰̬̜̰̪͋̃̓̋͛͗͘̚͝ŏ̳̻͔͕͍̗̗̮͈̳̎̄̇̎̂̑̌ų̡̨̝̞̲̹̇̑̐̑̂̀̚͘͝͡ͅ p̨̛̪̳̠̣̪̳̻̤̒͆̓̀̀̏̍̕͘r̮̼̬̦̮̹͕̹̙̎͂͐̂͒̓̅̓͘͝o̸̢̧̩͈͇̼̣͚̫̾̔̌̿͡ͅm̴̢̘̼̦̦͚̜̣̓̃́̓͂͟͝i̵͖̹̳̭̖͓̹̘̦͗̔̓̏̃̂̀̃͠͞ŝ̵͎̯̖̗̬̓̓̂͐͋̍ḝ͙̫̜̙̒̓̉͗͌͊̂͘ m̸̨̡̯̫̰̠̱̂͐̍̉́̾͞͝ẹ̡͇̪̦̜̺̱̃͒̍̀̑ s̵̥̱̬̝͇͎̬͉̉͂͋͗̕͡ǒ̫̜̺̭̻̤̗̫͋̔͆̃͝͡ṁ͈̯̝͇̹̑̐̉̌̆̌̿̊͆e̴̡͙̱͈̖̥̘̳̻̍̏̕̕͞t̡̨͖̯̻̏̀̚͡͠͡͡h̢̦͔̺̮͆̊̓̍̃̓͒̄į̭͔̤̭̭̜̣̹̿̀̋́̿̒̀͆͒͡n̥̣̦̬͕̊́͌̓͜͢͢͞͞͡ͅg̛͔͈̪̱̥̖̦̙̀̌̀͘̚͠.̴͈̼̥̫̼͔̼͍͍͍̑̔̐̋͆̏

Alex:: And that is?

?: Ả̷̟͕̳̿̓̋͘̚͟ͅ p͎̺͇̳̪͔̺̀̾̊̍̊͒̌̄͐͡h̴̢̧͈̫̼̤̅̈̊̀͟͠ý̷̥̻̝̜̭̼̟̼̉̃͆́͋̓̃͗s̢̠̝͉͐͌̿̀͋̇̅͘͟͢͡͠i̲̩̰͍͙̠̓̇̌͗̂̾̃͜͝ͅc͇̞̻̗̦͖̅̅̀̊̕a̛̪͔̣̜̩͔͕̯̺͒̀̈͐͌́͘͢͡ḷ̸͓̱̺͉͇̳̫͖͖̿̐̀̐̈́ f͈̣̭̙͔͙̥͇̝͆̿͂͐̈́̄̕͘͡o̭͔͚̜̺̐̈̆͐̿̅͋̀͢ŕ̴̮̖̳̓̍͒̓̄̚̚͟͜m̸̨̨̠͕̟̗̠͈̎̾͆̾̋͜

Alex: Ok deal!

?: t̵̩̼͚͈̭̦̯̹̣͋̊̋̎͑͋̉̓͡͝h̛͚̠̬̯͙̀͒͆͘͞ͅi̸̧̛͕̦̞̟̟̔͂̽̏́͠s̤̪͎̰̮͕̪͗̔̑̌̍̽ ẅ̶̨͈̟̜͖̺̫̱̱̍̉̎͛̎͑̚ḭ̛͈̗̝͈̜̀̌̐͒l̷̢̘͓̲̪̯͚̯̆̄̾́̌̀̕͟͡ḻ̞̱̲͒͑̈̑̂̒͢͟͡ h̴̢̪͈̯̗͍̦̟̦̼̒͗̇͊͆u̵̧̘̞̤̘̼̮̽́́̕͡r̨̲̗̖̱̱̓͆̉̃͐̾̌͠t̸̡͙̣̺͓͔͆̌̅͒͑̈͘

A wave of pain went throughout Alex's body causing him to fall back. A few moments later it stopped and Alex felt like he had way more control over his powers than he had before but still needed to learn how to use them.

Arfoire: Alex! what happened?

Alex: Let's just say I need way more training.

Croire: What do you mean?

Alex: Tomorrow, you fight me and find out. But in the meantime i'm going to sleep.

 **Authors N̷̢̪͓̪͔̬̙̱̒̇͋̉͊̂̓͐͞͝o̸͎̤̹͙͉͋̃̐̑̄̕͜t̷̨͚̹͖̙̤͖͊͐̌̅̀͐̌͜ȩ͚͈̰͕̖̖̦̿͋̐̂̔͟: Hey hold on something is happening.**

 **Okay I fixed it but anyway, who is this character in Alex's head? is it friend or foe? Find out next time...or maybe later!**


	4. Chapter 4: The voice?

**8 hours since last training session**.

The field...it's burning the voices, they wont stop! MAKE IT STOP! MAKE IT STOP! MAKE IT STOP!

.

?: ḥ̨̥͎̩̤̯̖͖̎͋͊͋͊͒e̠̻͓̺͚̘̙͚̜̜̔̏̇̋͂̍̓͊͡y̹̝̥̱͍̪̮̞̩̆̈͋̑́̑͑́͜͝!̟̱̪͓̣̯̓̾̉͌̌͒̌͝ w̴̮͚̱̼̜̣͈̤͍̙̔̂̾̀͡a͕͕͕̻̦̫̟͚̰̋͑̐̋̆̋k̛̮͚̦̺̹͉̦͇̳̃͛͛̂̐͛͡e̷̛͙͎̬̫̦͂̃̐̿̅͂̽̏͝ ȗ̧̨̪̱̻̬̇̅͑̌̾̕͞p̷̩̣̤̗͍̘̒͒̅̅̃͟͞!̸̛̞̰̹̪͍̟̰͊̇̀͗̆̎͊̕͘

Alex awoke with a jolt so violent it tugged on his restraints. He looked around the room frantically not knowing what he's looking for. The restraints tugged harder the more he struggled which only made the situation worse causing more panic. Arfoire rushed into the room with a worried expression on her face and released Alex. He fell to the ground shaking like he was caught in his own blizzard.

Arfoire: Alex! Are you ok?!

Alex: H̢͇͈̘̪́̍́̐̐͐̕͠é̵̤̖̝͍̥̍̈́̇͌̕͡l̵̨̮̘̦̳̝̺͂̓̃͌̍̽͋̚̚͝p͎̺̻̜̞̝̱̅̈́̎͑́̅͢ m̧̡̝̭̱̱͚̪͚͙̓̂͆̈́́e̢̛̹̩̬̳̱͑̇͆͋͑͘͘͠ͅ!͉̫̼͍̬̬̳͇̐̀̊̂̌̃͜͠

Alex started coughing up a black liquid that turned into a thick black smoke as soon as it hit the ground. The smoke started to fill the room surrounding Arfoire and Alex. An almost human shape could be seen in the smoke that made it's way towards Alex. Arfoire tried to use magic to clear the smoke but it was too thick and it seemed to only make it worse. Arfoire saw the figure and walked in front of it and stood between it and Alex.

Arfoire: What are you and what do you want?!

A voice that sounded like it was coming from everywhere and nowhere at the same time filled the room.

The Voice: What I am is not your concern but, I want the boy.

Arfoire: What do you want with my servant?

The voice: He! made a promise and I intend on him keeping it, I only came as a reminder of what will happen if he does not fulfill his promise.

Arfoire: stay away from him!

The Voice: you can't stop me witch. And why do you even care if you are just going to kill him like the others.

Arfoire: This one is special and I'm too far in my research to kill him now.

The Voice: Remember...His...PROMISE!

The smoke violently went into the chest of the still coughing Alex fading into him and leaving him on the ground. His eyes were glowing white and he was laughing like a maniac and he just suddenly stopped. His eyes stopped glowing and returned to their normal color and he just started to speak faster than any normal person could.

Alex: Idon'tknowwhatitwasIfuckedupIfuckedupIfuckedup!

Arfoire: Alex, calm down!

she slapped him.

Arfoire: Now...wait?

She noticed Alex's left arm which now had what looked to be a dragon gauntlet with white plating, sharp claws and a glowing bright white diamond in the center of it on his right hand. Arfoire tried using magic on it to take it off but it did nothing.

Arfoire: What is this?

Alex: I don't know...

Arfoire: You are advancing too fast, this isn't supposed to happen for another few weeks.

Alex: What?

Arfoire: You found your weapon, well in this case weapons...

Alex: Weapons?

Arfoire: In 3 hours meet me outside, I'm going to find Croire and besides you need to rest.

Arfoire left the house and sealed the door with magic. Alex just sat there on the couch pondering what just happened.

Alex: What was that thing?

?: t̸̡̯̭͎̳̟͑̈̏̓͒̀̏̕̕͜͠h̵͖̬̼̼̫͌̓͌͛̽ả̶͙̩͍̬̜͈̋͑͊͒̅͘t̨͙̯̼̘͎̗̝̄̑͑̒͗̈͞͠ w̸̡͈̩̠͗̾̿̈́͊̂̃͢ͅả̵̲̮̠̟̂́̃̂̃̄̌̍͜͠s̢̲̣̼̰͛̈̓̉̓͌̀̽̕͞n̹̜̲̜̝̿̽͛̑̀̍͜͞͞͠͝'̸͓͙̦̯͗͂̔̍̚͜͝t͖͖͍͈̝̄̐́͒̚͜ m̶̦̜͙͍̫̼̫̌͋̊̎͛̽ͅȩ̧̦̙̣̓͋̀̂̀̀̑͒͜͠͠.̨̪̩̰̹̱̩̖̘͗̈̋̓́͞

Alex: What do you mean that wasn't you?

?: T̛͓̗̰̦̖̣͎̬͓̯͛́̊̅̌͝ḧ̶̛̘͈̭͚̙̫͊͐͂̀̂͞a̸̢̛͚̖̩̖̞̣͚̼̾̀̉̑́̏t̡̝̱͔̬̜̺̲̓̈́̿͂͆͆̏̚ ṱ̸̡̬̫̟̭͒̀̓̔͢͡h̴̛͖̲̙͖̖̟́̄̌̃̕͡ĩ̡̩͖̞̰̭̓̈̽͘n̝̬͕͔̠͇͋̓̀̉̏̈͌̇͝͞ǵ̣͈̙̟̤͚͖̎̐̽̈́͑͘,̡̖̲̮̞͒̑́͗̅̌̊͌̚͠ͅ I̴̻͔̘̫̞͕̎̎͗͒̋ͅ k̢̝͚̗̗̠̘͎͛̊͋͆̒̅̔͘͘͡n̵͖͉̦̠͕̅̽̏̓̏̒̄ǫ̶̭͍̻̥̏̓̍̂̈́̀̉͢͝ͅw̵͉̙̜͔̳̙͇̥͋̾͆̾̑̉͐ ỉ̶̡̻̱͓̺̠̘̱̪̑̍̀͞͠ţ̲̗͕͎̮̬͉͆͆͆̇̚̕͜ ă̶̢̡͖͉̝̬̑̎͒̾̅̾͆̚n̢̛̳̺̜̪̮͊̒̒̓̔̊͘d̨̨̛̯̘̼̫̮̱̪̉͑͒̏͘ ỳ̢͉̗̜̱̪̲̻͂̃̀͝o̷̧̩̲͖͔̦͈̍͌̽̇̕͡͡͠ư̵̳̙̳̬̠̝̹̙̋̐̓͋̋̋͝ m̡͉͔̥̜͔̬̯͎̈́̅̓́̇̐̾͜͝ǘ̡͕͎͍͇̈́̅́͛̉̓s͓͔̫̝̖̝̲̐̆̈͆̿͠͠t̨̪̞͇̟̱͒̐̾̀͒̄́͞͞ n̷͕͍̘͈̩̎̑̍̓̿͜ǒ̷̢̢̢̬͕̲̰̰̏̽̈́̀̎͒͢͡t̲̙̜͛̓̉̚͘̚͟͢͞ l̨̨̛͓̹͔͖̹̂͒́̉͊̔͘̚͡ͅi̢̨͉͓̱̼̦̲̦̣͌̌͌͑́̑̚ś̵̡͕̱̜͕͎̓̒̊̋͟͡ͅt̷̨̛̤̳͓͈̺̠͉̞̔̀͂̓̈̀̕e̷̱̙̣̼̼̠̣͂̀̑̌̇͘͜͠n̴̡͚̜̼̤̩͂̒̽̍̚͞ t̴̯̦͍̯̟͙̪̭͆͒̏̆͑͗̒̀̚ǒ̸̝̦̙͓̹̥̗͔̩̋̌̑̂̽̏̓͞͞ i̴̡̭̤͍̼̘̼̲̳̒̐̎̉͑t̼̺͙͈̾̿̃͊̀̔͜

Alex: Whatever you say

?: W̢͖̠̩̘̲̗͚̺͒͌̊̋̈̐̀͋ḫ̘͍͖̟̙̑͊̌̂̈͐͢͞y̴̝͇͔͇̖͍̓̉̐̀̔̂ d͈̹̳͕̺͍͉̪̪̝͐̑͆͞͠o̼͇̳̼̣͓̩͂̀̊͐͐͂̀̉̉n̴͖͓̩̠̝̼̟̓̀̈́̀́͌͜'̛̩̹̘̱̪̬̦̲̏̍͂̽̏͟͜t̢̰͔̬̼̜̩̍̑̋͋͌͊̆ ỵ̨̧̢̗̤̳̠̤̏͒͗͋̾͛͋͘ọ̶̡̢̫̝̪̬̠̳̏̾͛̀͞ͅų̧͈̳̬̩̣͇̳̃̈̋̈́̊̔͐̄̈̕͢ q̶̘̳̮̳̈̓͗͆̊̏̐͟ư̶̥͕͍͕̏́̒͘ͅȇ̵̥̟̝̝̝͙̏̇̒͂̒́̓͒s̺̯̼̥̣̬̑̒̅̀̈͝͞t̨̡̞̯̞̝̻͚̓̒̍̈̇́̿̓͠͝ͅi̵̢̥͓̱̗̖̭̺̿̓̈́̾͘͝o̶̞̠̟̬̠̝͆̃̓̂̀̇̿̊̾͜͟͠ņ͖͉̙̜̮͕̭̐̑͆̂͂̍̐̓̆̊͜͜ m̷͙̗̟̐̔̀͐̂̃̾̎́͢͜͝è̥͕͚̰̖̞̎́́̀̃́̕̚͘?̵̧̛̬̰̟͍͎͔̾̆̋̏͡

Alex: For some reason, I trust you.

 **Authors Note: Hey guys! Sorry for the really long time between this chapter and the last one. I have no excuse and I will try to update more! Thank you to the few people that read this and stick around.**


End file.
